


Fake Break Up

by Wallflower (bonniesgoldengirl)



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overprotective Tommy, Secret Relationship, Smut, Tommy's a bit of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniesgoldengirl/pseuds/Wallflower
Summary: When Tommy finds out that his youngest sister is seeing Bonnie Gold, he demands that the relationship ends. To his surprise, she agrees, or so he thinks
Relationships: Bonnie Gold/Reader, bonnie gold/you
Kudos: 9





	Fake Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love love love this request. It's absolutely hilarious. Also, I've already got a prequel planned for this so I'll go into more detail of the relationship and how it started in that. This wound up being longer than I wanted it to be but whatever  
> Can also be found on Tumblr @bonniesgoldengirl  
> Do not repost my work

From the moment you woke up this morning, you have known that something interesting is going to happen. Today very much feels like it's going to be different to every day before it. You have yet to figure out why though.

Getting ready for the day is done on your own, so there's nothing yet to notify you of any changes. Even as you walk through the streets of Small Heath, nothing seems out of place. That is, until you arrive at work and pass your aunt, who shoots you a solemn look as she passes, seemingly trying to prepare you for what is to come, but she does not stop to explain. Instead, she carries on to where she needs to go, and so do you.

Your office is small and probably unnecessary, given how little work your brothers let you do. Even the legal side of the business is out of bounds to you. Your family has a hard time accepting that you are now a grown woman.

The door opens just as you're about to sit in your chair and look over the paperwork left on your desk. It's Tommy, and the look in his eyes tells you that you're about to find out what exactly is so different about today.

"My office," he's already walking away, leaving the door wide open, "now." Sighing and rolling your eyes at your over dramatic brother, you rise and follow him. His office is only across the hall from yours, so you don't see why this conversation has to be in a different location.

A quick walker, your brother is already in his office chair when you're just entering. You shut the door behind you and take a seat, preparing for the worst.

"I've been speaking to people," he starts, "and they've got concerns about the company you keep."

"Have they?" You ask innocently, despite knowing exactly where this is going. He knows about Bonnie. You've prepared for this, both of you have, in fact. So any way this conversation plays out, you've got a plan.

"Yes, they have," he confirms, "they say you've been out with a boy."

"And who's 'they'?" _'Who's the rat?'_ is what you really want to ask, but this will all be over faster if you remain calm and polite.

"Johnny Dogs." _'Rat'_. You should have known it would be him. He's never liked the Gold's, and he's been aware of your interest in Bonnie since you met the boxer.

"Who exactly is Johnny concerned about?"

"You know who." Tommy doesn't have the patience for your innocent act, and you can see it in the way his jaw tightens, and you hear the bite in his words. Anyone would think he hates Bonnie, but it's not that. He's just not ready to accept that you're an adult now, still seeing you as his kid sister.

With a sigh, you nod your head. "Bonnie," you mutter, repressing an eye roll, "he's seen me with Bonnie."

"He has, and he doesn't like it. Neither do I."

"But you like Bonnie," you point out. Tommy nods in agreement.

"I do like him, but not with my kid sister."

"I'm not a kid!" You snap before you can stop yourself. All pretences of playing it cool have gone out the window as the infamous Shelby temper kicks in. You glare at your brother, which he returns. It's rare for him to show such emotion, but his overprotective and overbearing nature often appears when you or Finn do something he disagrees with.

"You may not be a kid," he grits his teeth, annoyance clear on his face, "but you're still too young to be seeing anyone, let alone the son of a hitman."

Knowing that you're getting nowhere, you let out an exasperated sigh and rub your face with your hands, breathing deeply to try to calm yourself.

"What do you want me to do then?" You're fully aware of what his answer is going to be.

"End it with him," Tommy leans across the desk, looking you straight in the eye, "or Arthur and I will end it for you."

He doesn't have to explain any further. You end it with Bonnie or your brothers will do some serious damage, if not physical then definitely professional. His boxing career will be over.

Unbeknownst to Tommy though, you and Bonnie have always known that this day would come. You couldn't keep it from your family forever, nor did you intend to. That's why early on you both told Polly and Aberama. They promised to keep your secret, and you even managed to get your aunt to agree to stick up for you if your brothers intervened with your relationship. Tommy may not listen to you, but he will listen to Polly.

So, with a straight face, you give a serious nod.

"Alright, I'll end it."

There's a beat of silence as Tommy stares at you expectantly, then he blinks and his face morphs into a surprised expression. He expected you to refuse, to shout, to scream, to storm out, maybe even throw something at him. It's the Shelby way to be stubborn and uncompromising, so your tactic has thrown him off course completely.

The silence is beginning to get uncomfortable now. You almost think he doesn't believe you.

"That's it?" He finally speaks again, "you're agreeing?"

"Yeah," you reply confidently. He studies you carefully.

".....Right then."

"Can I get to work now?" Tommy nods, and you get up and leave, not looking back, but fully aware of his suspicious gaze.

**\---**

You don't finish work until 5 in the evening, but many of your family are still inside, meaning there's very few people to watch where you go after this. Waving goodbye to Polly and Finn when you spot them by the entrance, you slip out the door and walk calmly towards your flat. You're aware of your brothers many spies around, so you try to look as normal as possible, so they don't pay any special attention to you.

You arrive home and head straight for the telephone. If you're going to make Tommy leave you and Bonnie alone, you'll need as many people on your side as possible. With Polly definitely on board and willing to stand up for you, you're already in with a good chance. The person who is more likely to guarantee it however, is the woman who's been through this with Tommy before, and you know Ada won't allow him to do this again.

Informing the operator of whom you wish to speak to, you wait for your sister to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" She finally says.

"Ada, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" She sounds serious and concerned, ready to help you in any way she can.

"It's Tommy," is all you need to say for her to sigh exasperatedly, already annoyed at your older brother.

"What's he done now?"

"He's being a prick!" You exclaim, "he's found out I'm seeing Bonnie, and he's making me break it off! I don't want to stop seeing him."

"And you won't have to," she reassures you, bringing a smile to your face. Your sister always has your back, especially when your brothers are being unfair. Being the only girl for so long, she knows what they're like. Overprotective to the point of stifling. "I won't let him stop you from living your life. He can't control everything!"

"Thank you, Ada."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," her voice is soft again, as it often is when she's speaking to you, "now tell me all about your man."

For over an hour, Bonnie is all you talk about. Ada listens intently, giggling and 'aww'-ing at the appropriate moments. She even tells you a few stories of her and Freddie when they were sneaking around, something she rarely speaks of any more. You talk until the sun goes down, then say your goodbyes, her promising she will see you soon to help sort this out, an edge coming back into her voice as she does.

You put the phone down at the right time, because there's a tapping on your window only seconds later. Turning around, you spot Bonnie standing there, looking around carefully for any Blinders nearby. You quickly open the window for him to climb in, something he does regularly.

"Hey, love," he whispers as he slides his body through, one leg in first, then his upper body, followed by the last leg. His height and strength make this easy for him. Once safely in, he shuts the window behind him, and then you have his full attention.

"Hi," you whisper back, though there's no need to keep your voice down now that you're definitely alone. You stare at each other, before you suddenly launch yourself against his chest, arms wrapping around his midsection. Bonnie stumbles back a step, not expecting you to throw yourself against him, but he holds you tight with no complaint.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He questions, rubbing his hands up and down your back to comfort you.

"He knows," you garble against his chest.

"What was that?" You pull away and look up at him.

"He knows," you repeat, "Tommy knows. About us. He's been told." Bonnie raises his eyebrows, looking nervous and surprised.

"Fuck," he mutters, "how did he find out?"

"Johnny spotted us, apparently," you tell him, "and Tommy wants me to end it with you." Bonnie's face drops, eyes filled with despair, tears welling in them.

"What did you tell him?" The hurt and fear in his voice breaks your heart into a million pieces. You grasp the sides of his face in your hands, pulling him close.

"I lied, I told him I would, but it was a lie. I won't leave you, he can't make me," you're babbling now, anything to let Bonnie know that you're going to fight for him, "I love you, and he can't stop that."

A look of relief washes over Bonnie's face. "I love you too."

You kiss his lips delicately, then hungrily. Hands snaking around his neck while his press your body to his, desperate to be close to each other. You try your best to pour every bit of love into the kiss, to let him know that you will fight to keep him and that they won't ever stop you from being with him. It feels like he's doing the same as his lips match the intensity.

Eventually you two part for air, foreheads resting against and each other and panting gently. His eyes are fixed on yours, adoration swimming in the beautiful hazel.

You lead him to your room, hand in hand. You strip out of your clothes, opting to only sleep in your underwear. He chooses the same, getting into bed and holding his arms open for you to crawl into. You snuggle up against him and nestle your head on his chest, perfectly content lying on his muscular torso.

"I love you," he whispers to you, kissing the top of your head.

"I love you, too," your eyes are already shut, exhausted from today's drama, "and I'm not letting you go, no matter what happens. Not even if God himself commands it."

It takes you only seconds to fall asleep when you finish talking.

**\---**

The feel of soft lips tracing the shell of your ear wakes you from your slumber. You blink awake, eyes struggling to adjust to the sun shining in your window. Bonnie chuckles, warm breath caressing the side of your face.

"Good morning," he mumbles lovingly. You finally open your eyes fully and are greeted by the sight of his stunning face. His eyes are bright and focused solely on you, a gentle smile on his pink lips that only grows when he gets your full attention.

"Morning," you slur, voice low from sleep, "what's got you so happy?"

"You." It feels like your heart skips a beat. Bonnie has always been a romantic. He says the cheesiest things and compliments you endlessly, grinning brightly whenever he manages to fluster you. No matter how often you roll your eyes at his remarks, he keeps going, aiming to make you smile.

"You're such a sap," you snort. His grin just widens, and he leans in to kiss you on the nose.

"I'm your sap, though." You catch his lips in a kiss before he's even finished his sentence. Bonnie's tongue slides into your mouth, hands wandering up and down your sides in a gentle manner. Your hand trails down his ribs, over his stomach and stop at the top of his boxers, the tops of your fingers dipping in. His cock grows hard against your thigh at your actions, and he sighs into the kiss.

You pull his boxers down to his knees, and he shuffles them off, laying completely naked beside you. His hands go for your underwear next, tugging at the soft material and exposing your lower half to him. Once you're completely bare from the waist down, you part and push him onto his back, swinging one leg over his hips to straddle him.

Bonnie looks up at you, panting already, pupils blown and eyes filled with lust. You hover above his thick cock now, soaking wet from how close you are. You remove your bra, the last piece of clothing either of you are wearing, and just as you're about to sink down onto him, keys rattle in the front door.

Your eyes go wide, as do Bonnie's, both of you looking at each other, frozen in shock. Then the door opens, and Bonnie pulls you down onto the bed, pulling the blanket over you to cover up your nudity as well as his. Shouting voices fill the hallway and three pairs of footsteps thunder in the direction of your room. All you can do is lie there and wait for them to arrive. The bedroom door slams open to reveal the murderous face of Tommy Shelby, with Polly and Ada looking over his shoulders, yelling at him to leave you alone.

Instead of leaving though, Tommy steps into the room, and you lean over Bonnie to protect him from your brothers wrath, still clutching the sheet to your bosom. Tommy's glare feels like the fires of Hell when they land on you.

"This is what you call ending it?" He seethes, still frighteningly quiet. While most members of your family shout and scream when they're angry, Tommy remains calm. Perhaps that's why his threats are so chilling.

Not willing to back down though, you raise an eyebrow in faux confusion.

"What's the matter, Tom?" You ask as if you haven't got a naked man in your bed. Tommy's glare intensifies and Polly and Ada fall silent, watching the exchange warily.

"You know what the fuckin' matter is. You're supposed to be done with him."

"You got what you wanted, I’m not seeing him," you can't hide your smirk at what you say next, "I'm just fucking him."

Behind Tommy, Ada snorts and Polly chuckles, both greatly amused at your words and your brothers reaction to them. His fists curl and his breathing picks up, shoulders tensing in anger. If you were anyone else, you would be terrified right now, but you're Y/N Shelby, and you're not fucking afraid of anyone, least of all Tommy Shelby.

"That's still seeing him!" Your brother raises his voice now, infuriated that he's not getting his way.

"Were you seeing every woman that you've had sex with?" He blinks in surprise, caught out by your words. This time, Ada and Polly both laugh. Watching you catch Tommy off guard has made this day a lot better for them.

"She's got you there, Thomas," your aunt points out. He turns and glowers at her. She merely raises her eyebrows, as if challenging him to say something to her. He wisely decides not to, turning back around to start up with you again, but Ada speaks up before he has the chance to.

"For fucks sake Tom, just leave them be. She's a grown woman, and you can't control her." Her words stop him in his tracks again but this time he doesn't turn to look at either of the women behind him.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to let him-" You interrupt him before he can say anything about Bonnie.

"What? Love me and care about me like he's been doing for months now?" Tommy just scoffs, so you keep going. "We've been together this long, and we've been doing fine, so I don't need you to get involved on my behalf. I'm old enough to live by myself, so I'm old enough to be in this relationship."

Tommy still glares at you, but his fists uncoil and his shoulders relax. He knows he's fighting a losing battle here, and that no one in this room is on his side. What really drives the nail in the coffin is when Polly speaks up.

"She's not a child any more, and you can't protect her from everything. And I won't let you break them up." Everyone who knows her, knows that Polly Gray's word is final. Tommy realises it too. He lets out an exhausted sigh, eyes shutting for a moment as a look of resignation washes over him. His eyes open once again, and he nods at no one in particular. Turning around, he walks out the door without saying a word. You all watch him go, and you flinch against Bonnie when the front door slams shut.

"He'll come around," Polly states, "he just needs time to accept that you're not a child any more." And with that, she leaves as well, though much quieter. Only Ada is left now, grinning smugly at you.

"Told you I wouldn't let him stop you," she boasts, basking in your victory that she helped you achieve, "I even came on the first train from London to talk to him."

"Where's Karl?"

"Staying at a friend's house," she explains, "I told the mum I have a family emergency, and she agreed to get him to school today and take him home again if I'm not back in time, but it looks like I will be now. So why don't you two get back to what you're doing?" With a wink directed at you and a cheeky grin directed at Bonnie, she follows your other family members out the door.

Behind you, Bonnie lets out a tense breath. You turn your head and see that he's white as a ghost, eyes still wide in fear. You giggle at him, leaning back, so you're not on top of him.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." The terrified look doesn't leave his face though, so you press a quick kiss to his lips, snapping him out of it. He looks down at you and slowly calms down, pulling you against him in a protective embrace.

"That was the scariest moment in my life." He mutters. You snort against his chest, still buzzing from the victory. You kiss up his collarbone and neck, nibbling at his jawline until you reach his lips again.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" He looks at you incredulously.

"After that?" Bonnie sputters, alarmed, "are you mad?" Giggling again, you shrug in a carefree manner and curl up in his arms.

"It was worth a try."


End file.
